Against The World
by takolukanow
Summary: Len just wanted to help her. He didn't mean for a war to start from one act of kindness. Maybe people who live in demon's land shouldn't help fallen angels... Based on the song Against The World by Yuzuhiko.
1. Chapter 1

The girl wondered through the war torn streets, looking for somewhere to rest but looking wouldn't be the word she used. She was wounded while flying. Her pure white dress now covered in rubble from her fall and arrows half dug into her wings, making her unable to fly away to her home. Her eyes were wounded and she could not see. She hoped that no one would see or find her. She sung to calm herself down. She sang a song her mother had taught her. Each night she would hear it but on the night that was fast approaching, she wouldn't.

As the broken angel felt around the walls, still singing, she could her someone or something running up behind her. She leaped up, trying to fly with her injured wings but just ended up falling back down.  
>'Are you alright Miss?' she heard the man call. The angel tensed up and tried running, whispering the song to herself but just ended up falling over in her state of panic. 'Miss! Please! I won't hurt you.' The girl lifted and turned her head in the direction the voice was coming from. She started edging backwards as she heard him stepping closer. 'Are you okay? Do you need help?' he asked, holding out his hand to help her up, completely unaware she couldn't see him. The angel could feel her tears making their way out of her body. She wiped her dirt covered hands on her dress and brought them up to her eyes. 'Don't do that. Here.' The man said, brushing her hands away and wiping her tears away with his handkerchief. 'What's your name?'<br>'Rin.' The angel replied, sobbing into his hands at the kindness she didn't expect to find here.  
>'Well Rin…it's not safe to be out here. How about you come with me and I'll fix you up?' the man smiled, holding out his hand again. The girl nodded but stayed still. 'May I ask…can you see?' the man asked, noticing she had kept her eyes shut the whole time. Rin shook her head, looking down. She seemed surprised when the man lifted her onto his back.<br>'What…what are you doing?' Rin stuttered, trying to free herself from his grip.  
>'I wouldn't want you to fall again.' He laughed.<p>

'How about a story?' the man asked. He had given the girl a clean dress to wear and had removed the arrows from her wings once they had arrived at his house. He had also flushed her eyes out with water and covered them for the time being while they healed. In his land, he would have lost his head if he was to be found housing an angel so of course, they had to keep this a secret between the two of them.  
>'What's your name?' the angel asked, following the sounds of his footsteps.<br>'My name? Haven't I told you?'  
>'No.'<br>'Len. My name is Len.' Rin smiled at this.  
>'Our names match!' the girl laughed while following his footsteps.<p>

* * *

><p>War had broken out. The angel king had found out about his daughter along with many others who had been declared missing were being kept in demons land. He had demanded that they be returned but the demon king refused. They were his prisoners after all but the daughter, he had no idea where she was. He had no children in his prisons. Men were forced to join the war, losing their lives in the process. One of those men forced to join was Len. He and other men weren't told why they were fighting, only told that what they were doing was for a good cause. Many believed in the demon king, thinking that he would lead them to success if they lived and won. Each day was filled with the twangs of bows, the clashes of swords, and the sounds of men collapsing and groaning while they slowly died. Men running into battle with thoughts of victory just ended up with final thoughts of loved ones. Today was the day Len was to be in his more or less final battle, going up against the Angel King's army. He stood with all the other men who would more or less lose their own lives in the fight. He could only just make out the sounds of trumpets, his brain screaming at him to kill every single angel who got in his path to the King.<p>

When his own King gave the signal, he ran forth, his sword ready to bring anyone down. Arrows were heading towards him with every step he took, running from side to side to avoid them, slashing each angel who got in his way. He was getting closer and closer to the oppositions king, his comrades falling down around him, until he noticed an arrow coming straight for him. There was no way he could avoid it with his allies surrounding him. Len guessed it was his time to die. He closed his eyes to accept his fate. He opened them again when he heard something fall hard onto the ground in front of him. Tears fell from his eyes once he realised it was Rin. Had she been following him the whole time? Why would she fly in front of an arrow for him? Her wings weren't even fully healed yet. He felt rage built up inside of him. He knew the arrow wasn't meant to hit her but he couldn't control himself.

He ran forth, every single part of his body filled with anger, avoiding any arrow he could until he was finally struck down with one himself. He fell to the ground, clutching his clothing around the arrow. As his mind started to go blank, he could have sworn he had seen the devil standing in front of him playing his pitch black symphony smiling at him. He didn't want to die. He needed to protect the girl. He needed to protect Rin. Take her somewhere safe to heal and watch over her. He needed to protect that precious smile of hers. He tried to at least sit up to see behind to check that she was still there. He thanked whatever god might have been watching that she was still safe. It felt as time stopped around him when he slowly fell from reality into the realm where the devil stayed as he starting losing his consciousness.

**AN: Thankyou Sychronicity girl for requesting one of my favourite Kagamine songs and I'm sorry for the wait! This was actually really fun to write. This was meant to be for the 'Book Of Songs' but I got carried away and have decided to write a few chapters for it. Hope you enjoy it and Thankyou for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

_What do you want in life? _  
>Len opened his eyes, struggling to keep them open. Each time he tried to see, it wouldn't work. All he would see was pure black.<br>_Do you want to protect that girl?  
><em>What girl? Was he talking about Rin? Of course he wanted to protect her.  
><em>I can help you with that.<em>  
>He could hear the voice laughing. Was this going to turn out good or bad?<br>_Do you or do you not want help?  
><em>Yes! He wanted help! There was no way he could protect her with his current body that was slowly dying on the inside from the arrow. Len gritted his teeth then yelled out to voice. He wasn't forming sentences or words. They were just cries.  
><em>I guess I have no choice then…<em>

He shook as he woke, his sheets flying off him. Where was he? He was on the battlefield a second ago and now… Wait. Where was the arrow? He sat up and patted the area which it once resided; pain flowing through his whole chest as he touched where it once was. It was hard to breath with the pain so he removed his hand from his chest, laying it beside him. He laid his head back down on the pillow until he remembered something important. Where was Rin? He shot back up, looking around the room. All he could see were other wounded men from the battle. Where was he? Was he in a hospital? He needed to know where Rin was. He jumped out of his bed, grabbing anything he could to cover the white hospital gown he was wearing.

He ran as fast as he legs would carry him, running down corridors to try and escape the hell he was currently in to find the girl. The twisting corridors took him to places he had already run through before as his mind couldn't keep track of what ways he had turned already.

* * *

><p>She wept as the men around her taken away to be placed in their coffins. She felt so alone. These men had died because of her stupid mistake of flying over their land and now… She couldn't remove the thought from her head that it was her fault. These men where dead because of her and now she had no idea where Len was. He had taught her that she was never alone but she couldn't believe him now. Rin felt so lost without him. Len had taught her that she could overcome any obstacle. She would simply have to overcome this one by finding him. Slowly, she got up of the ground, her legs shaking. Quietly, she followed the sound of her heart, trusting that it would take her to him.<p>

* * *

><p>He couldn't run anymore. The pain in his chest had gotten worse from all the moving he had been doing. All he wanted to do was make sure she was safe. Make sure she was well. Make sure that she… Pain jolted through his body, making it feel like he was being torn limb from limb. He screamed out as he felt his back being ripped opened, blood running down the wall he was currently leaning against. If what was happening to him was for protecting Rin, he would accept this and give his grace to the world that he was more or less about to leave behind.<p>

* * *

><p>As Rin approached the hospital which she had been led to, she felt uneasy. She felt that there was something she wasn't meant to see in there but if her heart had led her here, it had to be good…right? She slowly took a step forward, understanding the fate that waited for her. She understood that they were never meant to meet. She was never meant to fall in love with him.<p>

She ran through the corridors, following the invisible red string that her heart had become attached to, trying to find Len. She knew that people were watching her with every step she took but the further she ran into the building, the eyes slowly started disappearing. Groaning. She could hear groaning coming from the other side of the wall that she was next to. She tried ignoring it but the string pulled her towards it. As she turned the corner, she face went pale. There was Len, lying against the wall, his back covered in blood as newly formed black wings slowly made their way out of his body. Rin rushed over to his side, the smell of blood rushing into her body.  
>'Len! Len! Wh…what happened?'<br>'An accident. I…I shouldn't have…' he struggled to talk, the pain being too much for his body to handle.  
>'Um…ah…um…' Rin stuttered, having no idea of what to do to help. She had never heard of someone becoming an angel before. You were either born one or not. Tears started to flow but not from her. She looked up to face Len, tears staining his face and his eyes becoming puffy. All he could do was cry and laugh through the pain as it slowly went away due to Rin being by his side.<br>'Why…why are you laughing?'  
>'It was a stupid mistake…but… as long as you're okay…' he laughed, trying to hold back any sign of the remaining pain his newly formed wings were giving him.<br>'No…you didn't…'  
>'I'm sorry…' Len replied, Rin figuring out what he had done. The only way he could ever protect her smile in the state he was in was to make a deal. A deal with the devil.<br>'But won't you now be killed?'  
>'Probably…but as long as you safe it's oka…'<br>'No it's not because…because…I…I…' Rin started, tears now forming in her eyes. She lowered her head. She didn't know if Len thought of her the same way. What if he didn't? What would she do?  
>'What's wrong?' Len said, lifting his arm to rest his hand on her head, smiling down at her.<br>'You can't die because… I love you!' she shouted, tears rolling down her cheeks. 'If we stay together… we…we can fight for our future! You don't have to die for saving me! We'll pierce the heavens and we'll pass every limit of our strength! We'll…we'll run away together!'  
>Len smiled, lowering his hand to wipe her tears away.<br>'Against all things we were raised on?'  
>'Against the whole world!'<br>'We can't…'  
>'Why…why not?'<br>'Not while I'm laying here. You'll teach me how to fly…right?' Len said, removing his hand as Rin slowly stood up. She held out her hand for him to grab hold of. He lifted his arm to grab hold of it. She pulled him off the ground, Len wincing at the pain.  
>'Once you're healed! It's my time to help you!' All Len could do was smile at her comment. She raised him so he could lean on her shoulder, moving slowly to avoid any further pain.<br>'Rin.'  
>'What is it?'<br>'I love you too.'

**AN: And it's finished! Thankyou so much Sychronicity girl for waiting this long and allowing me to put this as its own story. Thankyou for reading and I hoped you enjoyed it!**


End file.
